


Let Me Get This Straight

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Character, Gen, Humor, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Charlie Bradbury, Light-Hearted, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Pre-Castiel/Dean Winchester, Queer Character, Straight Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 11:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 13: AshFandom: SupernaturalThe gang gets interrupted when talking about Sam and Jess' upcoming wedding.Oneshot/drabble





	Let Me Get This Straight

The wedding was coming up and Dean was really fucking excited for his little brother, you know? Sam had managed to find the love of his life. And Jess was an absolute angel too. Not that anyone would ever be good enough for his little brother but still, she came pretty close. Anyway, Sam and Jess had their friends over and everyone was getting ready for the fact that they needed to start making preparations for everything. 

"Let there be an open bar," Ash was saying with bright eyes. 

Dean smirked. "I totally second that. Me and Ash can get discounted booze."

Jess sighed. "Okay okay, hold on. Let me get this straight--"

"More like, let me run this _bi _you," Dean muttered. He'd recently become more comfortable with his sexuality and after years of being so far in the closet he'd forgotten what sunlight looked like...or something, he'd finally admitted it. First to himself, and then to the ones he loved. 

"Or we can see how this _pans _out," Sam added, smirking right back at his brother and his fiancé. 

"_Lesbi _honest with each other, guys," Charlie said on Jess' other side; she was her best friend. 

"Allow to me to _ace-ess_ the situation." Ash drawled. 

"Maybe we just need to_ queer _the air--" Sam's best friend Gabe started, before:

"...I'm gay." said Cas. Cas was Gabe's little brother, Dean's best friend, and...totally not his crush, nope. 


End file.
